


can i call you tonight?

by pinkyashido



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyashido/pseuds/pinkyashido
Summary: se acerca la época navideña y mientras el resto del grupo bromea sobre ulrich cenando en casa de los padres de yumi, este se muestra cada vez malhumorado y distante... pero no por las razones que todos creen. ¿en qué momento puede ser uno tan ciego a sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo?
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 3





	can i call you tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> iker!!! feliz navidad <3 este fanfic es obviamente por las coñas pero aún así he intentado que sea decente para que no te duela leerlo sjsojdjs
> 
> p.d.: todos los títulos de los capítulos son de canciones de mitski (sutil propaganda), pero que encajan con el contexto de cada capítulo, pues son canciones que me han servido de "inspiración" a la hora de escribir. el nombre del fic viene de una canción de dayglow que refleja muy bien, o al menos eso pienso yo, el tema del fanfic :)
> 
> te quiero nene

### capítulo 1: please, hurry, leave me, i can't breathe

### 

> _the black hole of the window where you sleep_ _the night breeze carries something sweet, a peach tree_


End file.
